


Tribute

by sidhe_faerie



Series: 'Lyrics and Melodies' (Series 2) [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Song Challenge #10. “Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again” By Sarah Brightman</b><br/>-<br/><b>Summary:</b> Elyan is missing his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tribute

**“Tribute” Gen Elyan (Canon AU)**

Heart Of Camelot Song Challenge #10. “Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again” By Sarah Brightman

Category: Gen/Canon AU 

Characters/Pairings: Elyan, Gwen, Arthur, Knights, Merlin

Ratings/Warnings: K

**Tribute**

It had been years since Elyan had stepped into his father’s forge but it seemed like just yesterday. He looked around and realized that his sister had left things the way their father had kept them. Everything was neatly in its place.

It was strange but he felt like his father would come from the store room and ask him why he was standing there when there was so much work to be done. 

He lit the fire and started to work a metal bar. Hammering and heating it until it was a thin blade. It took hours but eventually he fashioned a fair sword out of the metal. It wasn’t as good as his father would have made but making it with all the skills his father taught him brought him peace. He doused the blade in water to cool it and sat down on the stool to sharpen the edge. 

Gwen looked up at her brother dripping with sweat and covered in soot as he came in the door carrying his new sword.

She smiled. “He would be proud of you. You’re a knight of Camelot.”

“But I was a blacksmiths son first.” He laid the sword on the table. “What ever happened to that sword he kept under his bed?”

“I gave it to Merlin for Arthur a long time ago.” Gwen said. “But I haven’t seen Arthur use it.” 

“I need to go on patrol.” Elyan said as he picked up his sword and left.

As he sat around the fire with Arthur and the other Knights, he looked at Arthur’s sword and saw his father’s mark on the inside of the guard. Elyan realized Excalibur was made by his father.  

Merlin saw Elyan recognize his father’s mark and nodded in response to Elyan’s questioning look.      


End file.
